


The Big V

by stilinskisderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But Scott Knew Everything, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Pack Members, Oblivious Stiles, Stiles is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisderek/pseuds/stilinskisderek
Summary: "Seriously, the chances of you not being a virgin are impossible," said Jackson, "you've been like saving yourself for Derek since you were sixteen."(Or in which the pack plays Never Have I Ever and everyone discoveries something new, except Scott who knew everything since the beginning.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Teen Wolf coming back tonight, I decided to publish something ridiculous! Enjoy.

 

Pack nights were always Stiles' favorite.

It was no surprise because he loved spending time with the pack more than anything else, even when they were kicking ass and still this close to losing their lives. They've all grown on him, even though Stiles hated Erica and Isaac guts in the beginning.

Pack nights were a regular occurrence that happened every Friday night. Some nights they'd go out to eat at a diner, some nights they'd go to the movies, some nights they'd go bowling and some nights they'd go clubbing.

On this particular evening, they all decided to stay in for game night.

Game night was always held at Derek's because Derek's loft had the most space because Derek refused to furnish his living space like a normal person would.

The pack had no complaints given the amount of parties that they hosted in his loft, and of course, for obvious reasons like game night.

They had all just finished a game of UNO and everyone hated Stiles because he won, yet again, as usual.

"Don't hate the player, change the game." Stiles said cockily as he popped the collar of his green flannel.

Lydia rolled her eyes before announcing, "my turn to pick the game. A game we haven't played in a very long time, Never Have I Ever."

"I'm already fucked." Erica mumbled from where she sat beside Stiles.

It was probably true. Whenever they used to play Never Have I Ever back in high school, Erica was always the first one out. The woman has been around.

"Can we start things off easy and not jump to how many blowjobs we've given," asked Danny who had been relatively silent since pack night began.

Lydia shot him a wicked smirk. "No promises. If any of you are too scared of anyone in this room finding out about your dirty little secrets, bow out now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone stayed seated, including Stiles. Sure, he's done a lot but he was not ashamed of any of it.

Lydia clapped her hands in delight. "Okay than, it's settled. Shall we begin?"

Everyone held up both hands, all ten fingers up and straight and the game begun.

It started off easy, simple things like have they ever cheated on a test or lied to protect someone's feelings. Fingers still went down but it was nothing too revealing in the beginning.

Of course, it wasn't meant to stay that way forever, not with this group of people all in one room.

Malia was the first to pose a filthy statement. "Never have I ever had sex on any of my friend's furniture."

Quite the number of fingers went down, including Stiles, but there were too many people in the room to address all.

Stiles only took note of the fact that Derek still had seven fingers held up, like he had right before the question was asked.

That soon changed when Allison voiced, "never have I ever participated in a sexual act with more than one person," right before she, Scott and Isaac shamelessly dropped a finger.

So did Derek.

Stiles felt his dick twitch at the new knowledge that Derek was open to such activities.

Next was Kira who leveled down a little bit with, "never have I ever slept with someone at least five years older than me."

No one dropped a finger, except for Lydia who smirked at Parrish who was seated right beside her and gave her a knowing look and Stiles, but everyone was too focused on the couple to pay mind to him.

"Never have I ever done any sexual favors for someone to get something I wanted." Mason voiced.

Hayden cringed at how many fingers went down before commenting, "you guys are gross."

Theo shrugged. "Hey, we gotta do what we gotta do."

Then the game went on, the sentences becoming more challenging as they progressed.

"Never have I ever slept with a friend."

"Never have I ever slept with someone to get myself out of a situation that had to do with the law."

"Never have I ever been penetrated by more than one person at once."

Stiles was getting worried because he only had two fingers left, but he could probably raise all his fingers again and no one would've even noticed.

It was like they stopped paying attention to him when they got to all this sexual parts.

It was Boyd's turn. "Never have I ever been called 'daddy' in bed."

"You totally have been." Isaac deadpanned from across the room, glaring at Boyd who shrugged before folding a finger down.

Stiles released a low groan as he got dragged down to one final finger because apparently, everyone playing this game was out to get him.

Next was Erica, and Stiles had half the mind to drop his last finger before she even said anything because he knew he was screwed.

"Hmm… I'll go easy on this one. Never have I ever hooked up with a total and complete stranger."

To his own surprise, Stiles was the only one who lost a finger. He wanted to call bullshit but he had no place to speak because he lost anyways.

Erica sighed in content before turning over to look at Stiles who was already standing up and getting ready to move away from the circle. "Okay, it's your t— why don't you have any fingers held up?"

"Uh, because I lost?"

Jackson scoffed from across the room. "No fucking way you did. Most of these had to do with sex which you've never had."

Danny gave his boyfriend the side eye, partially guilty and partially saying, _what the fuck are you talking about?¿_

Scott's brows shot up as everyone in the room began looking at one another in confusion.

"You're a virgin…" Malia trailed off. "Everyone knows you're a virgin. There's no way you're not a virgin."

"Seriously, the chances of you not being a virgin are impossible," said Jackson, "you've been like saving yourself for Derek since you were sixteen Stiles."

"What the fuck?" Stiles spat as Theo released a low chuckle.

"…is he wrong," asked Isaac.

"Of course he's wrong! I'm not a virgin! I'm twenty three years old for crying out loud. I know you guys don't find me attractive or whatever, but there are people out there who do."

"A lot of people." Theo mumbled.

Erica held her hands up in defense. "Woah, hold your horses. No one ever said you weren't attractive. I've been wanting to get in your pants since high school, but then Boyd happened."

"Yeah, and if I wasn't already in a committed relationship with Kira, I'd screw you." Malia voiced easily with a shrug.

"I second that," said Isaac.

"We just thought you were waiting for someone special." Kira stated, not-so-subtly eyeing Derek.

Stiles took a chance to look over at Derek who was giving him a look that was mixed between anger and contemplation.

"Wait… so you're not a virgin?" Conor asked from where he sat beside Mason.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I think I've already answered this."

"Since when were you not a virgin?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but Scott beat him to it. "Stiles hasn't been a virgin since the night of that glow in the dark party. He and Kaitlin, with a K, screwed in his Jeep."

Lydia arched a perfectly done brow at Stiles and her facial expression was screaming judgement, "that's very classy, with a K."

Scott grinned but went on to say, "Stiles is the farthest thing from a virgin. He's actually kind of a slut."

"Hey!"

"Sorry bro, but I'm still not over how many times I had to walk across campus to Isaac or Allison's dorm in the middle of the night because you decided to invite someone over."

"I cannot believe you guys thought he was a virgin." Theo commented.

Liam scrunched his brows at the chimera. "How did you know he wasn't a virgin?"

"We've had sex, a lot. Like a lot, a lot."

"No fucking way," said Jackson.

"Yes way." Theo confirmed. "He got to Danny before you did."

Danny's eyes widened at Theo as many around the room gasped.

Theo winced. "TMI?"

"Definitely."

"Wait…" Erica began, "so you don't like Derek?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? I've been in love with Derek since junior year," he exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air, "but I don't know what that has to do with me being a virgin. I'm not going to save myself for someone who I have no chance with."

And maybe he had taken it too far because everyone in the room was gaping at him— because sure, he knew they were all aware that he liked Derek, but love? Yeah, he's never said that one before— everyone except for Scott who had listened to Stiles' multiple rants about Derek and everything that has to do with Derek.

Before Erica could respond like she had opened her mouth to do, Derek spoke up. "You… you're in love with me?"

Stiles looked up at Derek who was gazing at him in awe. He released a soft sigh as he nodded slow, "yeah… Yeah, I am."

Everything happened so fast.

One moment Derek was all the way across the room, and the next he was all up in Stiles' space, kissing Stiles.

Stiles wasn't really sure what was going on around them, he heard some cooing and he was pretty sure Jackson gagged, but other than that, he was too focused on the fact that he actually had Derek's lips on his.

Derek who he's been in love with for forever, Derek who he swore he had no chance with was kissing him.

Stiles could not wrap his head around it.

"I cannot believe you never told me— you little, ugh." Derek murmured into the kiss.

He reluctantly pulled away for a moment to arch a brow at Derek. "Tell you in between all of the death glares and shoving me into walls? Yeah."

"I just can't believe you guys didn't know about the mutual feelings. Everyone knew," said Lydia.

"I still can't believe that you guys really thought Stiles was a virgin." Theo added.

Scott smiled proudly. "I cannot believe that for the first time, I'm the one who knew everything."

"I cannot believe that all of you are still in my loft," Derek hissed, "get out."

Erica pouted. "But—"

" _Now_."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Jackson said as he took hold of Danny's hand and began heading towards the door, telling Danny something about how much they had to talk about.

Everyone followed suit, some more reluctant than others, i.e. Erica, but soon the loft had no one aside from Stiles and Derek occupying the space.

Stiles laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "So… should we discuss this or…?"

Derek was already pulling his shirt off over his head and throwing it to the side.

"We can talk about feelings later. No more talking right now," said the older man right before dropping to his knees.

"Oh… oh, we're doing this." Stiles voiced as he heard the faint sound of his belt being unbuckled and his zipper running down. "We're actually doing this. Okay, uh, I can— holy shit, that is just sinful."

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of implied relationships that I'm too lazy to tag. SORORURRURYRY.
> 
> But I hope you guys enjoyed this light work. And I hope all of you enjoy tonight's episode!
> 
> [tumblr](http://girlmeetssterek.tumblr.com)


End file.
